Medical patient conveying equipment, such as cots, gurneys or carts typically has wheels for facilitating movement of patients on the equipment. The wheels typically are supported on the bottom of a frame which may be a fixed frame or a foldable frame. Such frames are well known.
Medical personnel, and particularly emergency medical personnel, such as EMS personnel, paramedics or the like often have to convey patients from one site to another, such as for example from a remote site to a vehicle such as an ambulance. Often, while the patient is being conveyed, medical personnel must perform various procedures on the patient. Current conveying equipment is not designed to allow the medical personnel to work on the patient without walking beside the conveying equipment at the same time the procedures are being performed. Further, often the position of the patient on the conveying equipment relative to the medical personnel provides may be a disadvantageous position for the medical personnel to perform a procedure on the patient. Often while the conveying equipment is in transit, the patient is at a height relatively higher that might be preferable to perform a procedure on the patient.
If medical personnel have difficulty performing a procedure because of position relative to the patient or the need to walk beside the conveying equipment, patient treatment may be compromised. Accordingly it may be desirable to provide a device that can more advantageously position medical personnel relative to a patient on the conveying equipment. It may also be desirable to provide a device that may reduce the need for medical personnel to walk next to such conveying equipment while a patient is being conveyed.